Melting Hurts
by Elean101
Summary: Alexis Ray, shape-shifter, summer spirit, and the ultimate warrior. It seems her light is melting Pitch's darkness, her warmth is melting Jack's ice, and her power is melting Bunny's eggs. But with a war coming, will choosing a side melt her heart? Will it break her?
1. Safe

YOUR POV

I open my eyes and want to close them again. All I can see is blackness, everywhere. I walk around, not being being able to touch or hear anything. Where am I? The last thing I can remember is briefly talking to Manny. He told me to go to North, but where IS North? I become frustrated, screaming.

"My,my, you are a feisty one, aren't you?" I freeze, trying to find where the silky smooth voice came from, but it seemed to surround me.

"Don't be afraid, the darkness is protecting you." I spun around,searching.

"From what?" He simply laughs, seeming amused.

"From the people outside my sphere of darkness, the ones that attempted to attack you, my dear."

I frown. He's protecting me? But then why do I have a bad feeling? Shit.

"Why should I trust you if I can't see you?" There that seems like a good comeback. I hope.

"An excellent point, very well, here I am."

I turn around slowly, and see a tall,dark, and slightly handsome stranger, with gold eyes. He starts to walk in a circle around you, and you pay better attention to the fact that he's wearing, a long, black, v-neck coat, falling to the floor perfectly. Damn, he has good taste. Wait, what?

"Are you afraid?" He asks,and I fell to the floor, laughing.

"What is it?" He says, obviously confused, but that just makes me laugh harder.

" Afraid of YOU? I don't even know your name! OH, is it Bob? PLEASE tell me it's Bob!"

I remained on the ground, giggling, while he glares at me.

"My name, ignorant child, is Pitch Black, the Boogeyman."

I snapped. "The BOOGEYman?! How'd ya get THAT name? I've always wondered, but now, looking at your nose, it makes COMPLETE sense!" I can't fight the laughter that building, and I fall to the floor yet again. Geez, I'm making a great impression.

I get a slight shock when he chuckles too.

"Ah, youth, and it's humuorous ways."

We stare at each other for a while, and I can't help but feel comfortable, even safe, around him.

But why? He was EVIL. Pure EVIL, right? And yet I can't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere.


	2. That Face

_We stare at each other for a while, and I can't help but feel comfortable, even safe, around him._

_But why? He was EVIL. Pure EVIL, right? And yet I can't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. My thoughts were interrupted when the Boogeyman spoke._

* * *

" Their attacks on our little bubble do not appear to be weakening, and I cannot hold them off for much longer. And so, my little spirit, we must put on a performance."

What? Who's they? Oh, right we're in a sphere that people are attacking. Double shit.

"You must pretend to attack me, and I will put down the sphere so they can see. I will throw you to the ground and you will pretend to be in pain. I will shoot you and your body will dissolve in black sand. When you wake up, you will be behind my army of around, and run as fast as you can. Got it?"

I nod, head still spinning, at least was were always a great actor. Scratch that, I suck. Oh well.

"Good. Now, attack."

The darkness disappears and I see a battle going on below us. They all stop as they see you and Pitch. I glare and start punching him, not enjoying this part. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to play along. Pitch throws me to the ground and I land with a thud. Ow. That DID hurt. The gasps of pain I made were real, but Pitch didn't know. Crap.

Just as Pitch pulls back an arrow menacingly, I see a boy, around 14, your age, running towards me.

He wears a blue hoodie with frost on it, brown pants only going down to mid shin, and carrying a shepherd's crook staff. But the thing I saw most was his face. That fucking face that would haunt me forever. Messy white hair, strong jaw, and those eyes. That crystal blue that you would get lost in.

"Jack Frost" I don't know why I said it, I just did. It felt right, and it suited him.


	3. Spirit

_"Jack Frost" You don't know why you said it, you just did. It felt right, and it suited him._

* * *

His eyes widened further with recognition, and I knew that was his name. Huh, here I am dreaming about the Boogeyman and Jack Frost. Who, now that I think about it, is really sexy.

Just as he was about to reach me, Pitch let the arrow go. My eyes grew wide, and black sand covered me.

"No!" Someone yelled, I couldn't see who, but you think it was the boy. Shit, he had a sexy voice too? Just great, I'm falling for a guy my dream-self produced. Hey, that reminds me, I'm having waffles in the morning. Wait, what? Why-Oh well, at least I wasn't actually dy- wait a second, why was I trusting Pitch again? For all I know he might just be tricking me into letting him kill me easily.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- I hadn't finished my swear word when the darkness melted and I was hidden from view by a group of black horses. I could see everyone on the battlefield was still frozen, the boy kneeling were you just were. His eyes were horrified and he looked distraught. Awww, he wuvs me- hold that thought! Don't get your hopes up!

I almost run back to him, wanting to hug him and yell 'Surprise!'. But I turned tail, and ran.

That was 86 years ago.

My name is Alexis Ray.

And I'm a Spirit.


	4. Falling

Your POV

I walk through the small town of Burgess, lost in my thoughts, until a small boy wraps himself around my waist.

"WHA?" I jump in shock, turning to see who it was. It was no shocker when I saw little Jamie Bennett smiling up at me.

Jamie and you had been friends for a while, ever since he was 2 years old in fact. He believed in you even before he did the Guardians, and that had to mean something. You weren't very well known, it's mainly Jamie and his friends.

"Lexi!Lexi! There's someone you gotta meet!He's over here!" Jamie starts tugging me to the forest.

"Woah, there kiddo, who's this 'he'?" I'm slightly nervous. They better be hot. I don't want another one-on-one with Joker, the spirit of April Fools, again. He has an obsession with me and is always sending me flowers. He was a great guy, but I wasn't interested at the moment. Hey, maybe in 200 years, you never know.

"Come on! He really wants to meet you!" He looks so excited it's surreal.

I sigh, and let myself be pulled along. It's not like you were busy.

* * *

"Hey Jamie?" I ask, you've walking for a while and still no sign of this mystery man. Hehe. I'm going to meet a mystery man. That has a nice ring to it. Maybe it should be my-

" Here he is Lexi!"

I look where the little dude is pointing and gasp.

It's Jack Frost. Shit. He thinks I'm dead.

He looks just as shocked as you and you both look at Jamie, who's oblivious to the tension.

"Jack, this is the girl I told you about, she's a spirit like you. Her name is Lexi."

Still oblivious.I try to telepathically tell him that this was a bad idea.

"Lexi, this is Jack Frost, he's the guy I wanted you to meet."

Shit. Guess it's time to run.

"Um, Jamie? You didn't say his name was Jack Frost."

"Why does it matter?"

He starts to frown, confused as to your reactions.

"Um, because he thinks I'm dead?" My voice is weak and I want to get out of this. Badly. I suck at confrontation unless I have my katana. Oh wait, I do, maybe I ca – NO! CAN'T DO THAT!

"WHY?!" Oh Jamie, naïve little Jamie, SHUT UP AND LET'S RUN!

"FOR MANNY'S SAKE, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Why DID you fake your death?"

Jamie and I both turn to see a shocked and confused Jack.

" 'Cause Pitch told me to."

Uh-oh. Jack looks pissed. Do they have a history. LOL. History. - NO! NOT THE TIME LEXI!

" And HOW is that a good reason?!"

"Um, I don't know..."

" Then why did you listen?!"

OK, now I was mad. My fingers were itching towards my katana, and I had to go against every fibre of my warrior side not whip it out and go all ape-shit.

"UM, MAYBE BECAUSE WHEN YOU GET RESSURECTED BY THE MAN IN THE MOON, AND WAKE UP IN DARKNESS, YOU KIND OF TRUST THE ONLY PERSON BEING NICE TO YOU, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEIR PLAN DOESN"T INVOLVE GETTING HURT IN ANY WAY?!"

If Jack looked shocked before, he was shocked x2 now. Hehe, x2. Sounds like the name of a band-

"What? You could have come to us!"

"I didn't know who the fuck you were! All I knew was you were attack- wait , US?!" Jack ignored your question and continued his rant like a two-year old.

"Yeah, to PROTECT YOU! Manny told us about a new spirit and we went to get you before Pitch!"

" Yeah, well Pitch got me first and for some reason I felt safe with him, OKAY?!"

And with that I walked off, fists clenched.


	5. Aurora Borealis

Jack's POV

My mind was racing, with questions that had no answers.

I had taken Jamie home after the girl stormed off, and now I was flying at breakneck speed towards North's. I couldn't help but think about the girl's appearance. She had been wearing a long-sleeved plain white dress that only went down to her mid-thigh. She had straight , platinum-blonde hair and silver eyes. If I wasn't so shocked I would have blushed.

Why did Pitch keep her alive? Why did she feel safe around him? Why did he let her go free?

Why did I care?

I had been trying to avoid this question. It was easy to say it was because I was a guardian, but I knew that wasn't the truth. There was more.

I stopped, floating in midair. I could see the workshop. I knew the real reason.

I was already falling for her.

Shit.

* * *

"North!" I shout, landing in the floor of the globe room.

"Jack! What is wrong?!" He is frowning, worried about my expression.

" Call the guardians, this is urgent." I have a serious look in my eye he does not fail to notice.

He looks confused, but nods anyway and sends the Aurora Borealis into the sky.

* * *

Bunny is throwing his boomerang when he sees the lights.

"Crikey!" he yells as his boomerang hits him in the head.

"This better not be about his bloody belly" he mutters as he shoots down his tunnel to North's.

* * *

Tooth is taking her break when the light's appear.

"Really?! My first break in 24 years and NOW we have to meet!?"

She's still grumbling as she flys away.

* * *

Sandy is spreading dream sand in Beijing when the lights appear.

He creates an aeroplane, flying as fast as the wind will take him.

He was starting to miss these meetings.


	6. Another

Jack's POV

I was wondering what to tell everybody when a hole opened up next to you and Bunnymund popped out. Great, Bunny just HAD to be the first one here.

"Ok North, what's this about and what's got frostbite's knickers in a twist?"

I blush beet red and get angry. Oh, that kangaroo is gonna get it.

" And WHAT is THAT supposed to mean?!"

" Well how am I supposed to react when the 'Guardian of Fun' is sitting in a corner looking all moody?"

You glare at each other until North interrupts.

"Jack!Bunny! Now that Sandy is here ve are only missing Tooth!"

I look around until I see Sandy sleeping on a little cloud of dreamsand.

It really is adorable. Good old Sandy, always putting a smile on my face. Even when a spirit is being mysteriously protected by Pitch. Ok, smile gone. Back to moody.

Until Tooth is right up in my face.

"Really North? Now? WHAT is this about?"

"Relax Tooth, ve vere just about to explain. And fingers out of mouth!"

She reluctantly let go of you, smiling sheepishly.

"Now, Guardians, I have called you here because Jack has important news."

I nod at North, and start to speak,

"Well, you all know that spirit that Pitch killed 86 years ago, right?"

They all nodded, confused, but I didn't fail to notice that Bunny had a slightly dreamy look on his face.

"She's not dead."

"WHAT?!"

They all scream in unisiom, Sandy silently, of course.

"But, she's dead mate, we saw her die." Trust the kangaroo to ruin the moment.

"I know it sounds crazy, but for some reason, Pitch wants her safe. I saw her today, and she told me how that whole fight between them was an act, so they could get away. Pitch didn't want us to get our hands on her, so he made us think she was dead."

They were shocked. Amazement clearly on their faces. Finally, North spoke up.

"But vat is connection between her and Pitch?" Huh. Didn't think of that.

"I don't know, and neither does she."

Silence. Everyone was making their own theory. That was until there was loud ringing noises from Sandy.

Everyone turned. There was Sandy, shaking an elf to get our attention. Maybe I should get him his own bell. He glared and angrily pointed to the moon. You know, for an little guy, he has quite the anger problem.

The moon was shining brightly, and suddenly and crystal rose up from the floor.

Tooth gasped, " He's choosing a new guardian! Ooh, I hope it's a girl! Maybe it'll be Cupid!"

Bunny was praying. "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog." What does he have against that Groundhog?

Inside the crystal formed the image of a girl. Everybody except you was confused.

"Who's the pretty sheila?"

I start to glare at Bunny, I was suddenly VERY angry.

"Her name is Lexi, she's the girl I told you about, and KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF HER!"

Bunny simply laughed.

"Jealous that she'd take a tall,handsome rabbit, over a skinny pipsqueak?"

"Stay away from her Kangaroo, or you'll be seeing the blizzard of '68, EVERY YEAR."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"JACK! BUNNY!"

We spin around, meeting North's eyes. Everyone had been watching us. Shit.

" I know girl is pretty but keep it together, now no time for fighting. Now, who will go and get this Lexi?"

"I will!" Me and Bunny shout at the same time.

"NO, I WILL!"

"HEY!"

We both stop to look at North.

"Bunny got Jack, so Jack will go get Lexi."

He smiled, as if this solved everything."Fine" Bunny huffed going to sit down. I have to resist sticking my tongue out.

" And Jack" North said, "Use bag, no?"

I smirk, take the bag, a few yetis too, and use a snow globe to Burgess.

This ought to be fun.


	7. Monster

**Sorry for the late update, you know how it is. Thanx to anyone who reviewed, it lets me know i should keep typing, and a shout out to **

**The Legendary Dragon Tamer, and their story, Frostbite.**

**Jack- Just start the story already!**

**Me- Shut up Jack! I'm talking!**

**Jack- But you already made me wait while you fixed your computer, and then you-**

**Me- WE SHALL NOT SPEAK OF IT!**

**Jack- But-**

**Me- SHUT UP!**

**Alexis- Just let her finish, Jack.**

**Jack- But-**

**Me & Alexis- NO BUTS!**

**Me- Anyway, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

Your POV

I was walking down an alley, still mad at Jamie for getting me into this mess. I were sure that Jack had already told the Guardians everything. It was only a matter of time before they asked me for an explanation.

I started singing, and ended up dancing too. (A/n Song is Endlessly by The Cab, look up nightcore version to see what it sounds like.)

There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.

... And there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

There's a house on the hill,  
with a view of the town,  
and I know how you adore it.  
So I'll work everyday,  
through the sun, and the rain,  
until I can afford it.

Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

... And there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

"You have a pretty voice." I whirled around to see Jack Frost casually leaning on the side of the alley.

" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, huh?" I scoff, walking away.

Jack chooses to ignore you, saying, " Well, you have a pretty face, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jack." I roll your eyes, not turning back, even your mind was doing a victory dance at him calling you mistake.

Suddenly strong hands grab me from behind and my reflexes kick in, backwards-punching whoever it was and spinning around to see a pained yeti and a shocked Jack. "Leave me alone." I say, a gun pointed at them both each.

Another yeti you didn't know was there quickly stuffs me in a sack before I can resist.

"WHAT THE HELL JACK?!" I am desperately trying to reach my knife to cut a hole in the god-forsaken sack, but it's stuck.

"Thanks Phil." I hear Jack say, before I get tossed through a portal. I hate Sundays.

* * *

I've hit solid ground when I realise something.

They don't know.

They don't know about your shape-shifting. It was one of the many powers Manny gave you, the ability to simply imagine what you wanted to be and it happened.

AWESOME. Time for some fun.

* * *

Jack's POV

We were all nervous. The bag wasn't moving and no sound was to be heard.

I was about to open the bag when Miranda Kerr stepped out. .Hell.

"Like what you see Jack?" She winked at me before strolling around.

"What did I do to get all you together?" She chuckled then froze.

"Am I on the Naughty List?" She was staring at North with innocent puppy dog eyes. He shook his head.

She smiled."Good."

Turning back to her regular form she walked to the middle of the room, smiling evilly,

"Time for the fun. Let's begin with the weakest shall we?"

She became the Tooth Fairy and began to torture her.

" My name is Tooth and I'm the weakest guardian. I'm obsessed with teeth and I constantly shove my fingers in people's mouth's. Everyone hates me and they always talk about me behind my back."

The real Tooth Fairy looked horrified, tears forming in her eyes as her darkest secrets were revealed.

"I'm hoplessly in love with Jack, and even though he'll never love me because I'm just bird/human/insect mutant that should be in a laboratory. I always complain about how I work every night, even though I stay at home while my slaves do everything. I can't fight and I'm useless, useless,USELESS!"

The look on Tooth's face told the guardian's that everything Lexi said was true.

She did North next.

"I'm North and just a fat old man that eats cookies all day long. I suck at sword fighting and I think my accent is SO COOL. I think I'm the boss. And if ONE child stops believing...POOF! I'm just an OLD FAT MAN!"

She shifted to Bunny.

"MY name is the Easter Kangaroo and although I SAY I'm a bunny, let's face it, I look like a bloody kangaroo! though I act all tough, I'm really just a baby with anger issues. I always say that Easter is more important than Christams, but it will NEVER be as important. NO ONE EVER SAYS THAT THEY CAN'T WAIT 'TIL EASTER, no, they say they can't wait 'til Christmas. NEVER,EVER,EVER!"

Sandy.

"My stupid name is Sandy and all I do is shove sand at people. OH THE HORROR! SAND! OH NO! No one knows about me, and no-one can hear me cause I'm too stupid to even talk. MUTE, MUTE,MUTE!"

Finally, she changed into me.

"I'm Jack Frost and where do I begin? I'm more useless than Tooth, for one. And all I do is make everyone's least favourite season..."

On and on it went. She said more than the others knew everything about me and how it was a fault.

I eventually curled up into a ball, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

YOUR POV

I stopped, staring at Jack, who had curled up into a ball, crying. Something inside me broke. I had done this. I was a monster. Just like Manny said.

I moved away.

"I'm a monster."

They were watching me now. I didn't like it. But then I do something none of them were expecting.

I raise a dagger, and plunge it into my stomach.

"A monster that's better off dead."

Then your world becomes black.


	8. Yummies

** W.O.W. Twist, huh? Bit of a bitch isn't she? Oh, BTWs, i've changed the story to 3rd person, cause it's easier to write. Hope you don't mind. Some of you may have noticed i have put up a poll on my profile. Now, i've been thinking about who the villian of the story should be, but i decided to let you guys decide! so vote and get the ball rolling! if you have an idea for a villian -or any other ideas- review or message me, and if i like it i'll add them to the poll! I'm giving you until the end of January, cause I'm laying off the drama for now and adding more humor. **  
**Oh, and did you like Miranda's revenge on Jack? -grins evilly-**

**Jack- You made me fall in love with Miranda Kerr?!**

**Me- -rolls eyes- don't be so full of yourself Jack, she's WAY out of YOUR league...**

**Jack- And what's THAT supposed to mean?**

**Me- I'm simply saying that-**

**Alexis- HEY! GET BACK TO THE STORY! I WANT TO SEE IF I LIVE!**

* * *

YOUR POV

Alexis opens her eyes to find herself in the North Pole. 'Damnit', she thought, 'a dagger? I'm immortal for christ's sake!'

She gets out of bed and finds herself wearing a short white nightgown. 'Huh', she thought, 'Tooth must have dressed me.' Then Alexis blushes thinking about the alternative. It wasn't that she was ugly, she was a tall, curvy C-cup, she just didn't like the thought of any male seeing her naked. Females, she didn't mind, but BOYS, ugh, the thought was disturbing.

Alexis gave a small shudder and walked out to follow the smell of pancakes, not thinking to put on decent clothes. She padded down the hallway barefoot, nose in the air to try and sniff the right direction. No such luck.

Until, 'Oh, I'm so stupid, I should have done this earlier.' Alexis changes into her preffered form, a wolf, to more accurately find food.

'Yummies, here I come.'

Her mind wanders to Bunnymund while she walks, and more specifically, his sexy accent.

I mean, it was only natural, right? Alexis was born in the Land Down Under, so it was normal to like his voice, considering it reminded her of home. (A/N This is mainly MY excuse as to liking Bunny, cause I live in Oz. Plus he's sexy.) But it felt like something more, something more physical, as in attraction. Still in thought, Alexis doesn't hear footsteps.

"AHHHHHH!"

The she-wolf spins around to see a terrified Jack, who had obviously been heading to the kitchen too. 'Awwwww, he screams like a girl.' She snickers, before turning away and going into the kitchen.

'I will now use my awesome kung-fu super wolf senses to find the goodies.' Still in wolf-form, you begin to dig through the fridge just as Jack gets over his shock and comes in.

"Okay, OUT! I don't know HOW you got in here, just get OUT you stupid wolf!"

He shoots a small amount of frost at your butt to hurry you along. Big mistake.

In her anger she advances on him, growling and jaws snapping, ready to rip him to shreds.

"Woah there! Easy boy! Easy!"

The word 'boy' doesn't help. Hackles raised, Alexis releases a guttural growl that would put any Grizzly to shame. Jack had been backing away, but now he releases a jet of ice that punctures her leg.

'Bastard' was the only word on her mind as Alexis fell to the ground, giving a pain filled howl that alerted the other guardians to the fight. They entered the room just in time to see a) a horrified Jack, b) a wolf howling in pain, and then c) the wolf transforming into Alexis, who was clutching an ice spike imbedded in her thigh while growling. It was safe to say they blamed Jack.

"JACK! Vat did you do to Lexi?!"

'Typical North, being the first to take charge.' Alexis thought bitterly, slowly pulling out the spike, as she grit her teeth.

"Nothing! The wolf- I thought- Oh man! I'm so sorry Lexi!"

Jack drops to his knees next to her, trying to help, but she shoves him off, still growling.

"Don't touch me." She seethed, teeth gritted together still, as she pulls the shard out in one fluid motion. Alexis stands up and limps to the table with the assistance of Tooth, as Bunny hurriedly gathers bandages.

"Thank you." Tooth says it quietly to Bunny as he passes her the first aid kit and she begins to clean Alexis's wound.

"So," spoke up Alexis, "what's the damage, doc?" She is now leaning against the back of a chair with her eyes closed.

"Nothing too serious, though there is frostbite damage. Being immortal, you should be fine by late afternoon." Tooth stood up to go get painkillers, and Alexis opened her eyes.

Jack was sitting at the table looking at her worriedly, North was muttering in russian while cooking, Tooth was fluttering by the medicine cabinet, and Bunny was watching her from the corner with a weird expression. They stare at each other until Bunny eyes flit down to her outfit and he smirks.

Alexis looks away and blushes realising she's still wearing her skimpy nightgown. But then she realises something else.

"Why are you all being so nice to me? I was horrible to you all. Now you're being nice? Minus Jack, of course." She finishes, throwing a glare at Jack who simply smiles sheepishly.

North turns to adress Alexis, and she has to stifle a giggle at the sight of his 'Foxy Lady' apron.

"Ve decided to hear your side ov story about sudden mood sving."

Huh. She had thought they would be mad and kick her out.

"Oh. I'm sorry that you guys had to see me change." She sighs, tears starting to flow.

Jack had stood up, and all the guardians were watching her curiously.

"When I was turning immortal, Manny told me something. He said that half of my heart,"

Alexis pauses placing a hand on her heart.

"Is dark and cold and unforgiving. He stopped the darkness from spreading, but he couldn't make it go away. So sometimes I change. You saw that. I become heartless and cruel. I become a monster. Just like Manny said."

And with that she falls to her knees, hands on her head, sobbing.

Jack walks up to her and hugs her. Alexis so shocked it takes her a second to react.

She stands up and throws Jack off, moving back.

"Don't touch me. I'm a monster."

And with that she flees the room, returning to wolf mode and running into the first place she sees.

Alexis fails to notice the warning on the door.


End file.
